A Jellen Fanfic
by lovin.life246
Summary: I'm Lovin.Life's Friend who is too lame to have a Fanfiction account so I posted this on Lovin.Life's!Jamie has lived all his life completely invisible by the one he loved, and Ellen wants to find out why Jamie,the love of her life, wont even look at her!


A jellen fanfic.

I dedicate this to anyone who has been a Jellen fan from the start.(so basically, only me)

Author's note: why, oh why, would Jamie hook up with Ellen?, you ask? I DON'T KNOW. And that's the way I like it. Jellen is the most completely random couple ever, but once you get used to it It's uber fun and cute! Soon you shall be screaming, "JELLEN! JELLEN!". Jellen originally started in my huge uber long 3 part fanfic called 'We Shouldn't Have'. I don't know where it came from, I just loved the character of Jamie and wanted him to end up with someone. So, I thought, why not Ellen? and BOOM Jellen shall we applaud? And sorry for being a cliché mushy-push….it's just so fun! So here is my completely random Jellen fanfic. Yabbu.

Jamie watched Ellen from a distance. The soft breeze made her short but beautiful hair dance, which only made him want to run his fingers through it more. How he wanted to touch her, to kiss her, to love her…He wondered how she felt about him. Oh, how he wanted her to love him. But don't we always want what we cant have?

As Ellen made her way towards the barn, she noticed that Jamie was watching her. She waved, her heart beating faster than ever. He went completely red and turned away without waving back. Ellen felt tears build up behind her eyes. Before anyone could see, she ran into the shed and let her tears fall.

"it's so stupid to cry over something like this!" she told herself. So the only man she had ever loved wouldn't even wave to her, no big deal, right? Wrong. How could she make him notice her? _why_ wouldn't he notice her?! it was her hair, wasn't it? Or how she was never wearing a pretty dress, like the other girls. Ellen cried and cried, knowing that no matter what she did Jamie would never love her.

Jamie walked into the blue sky ranch with his eyes closed. Slowly, he opened them, barely daring to see if it was Ellen or Hank at the counter. If it was Ellen, he would have to run right back out, knowing that he would throw up the minute he tried to order some fodder. Luckily, it was hank. Jamie walked to the counter and looked to his right, hoping to see a glimpse of Ellen in her room. He did. Her hair was even longer than last time, almost to her shoulders now. Jamie was breathless. He had never seen something so beautiful.

"are you just gon' stand there watchin' my daughter all day, or are you gon' order somthin?" hank asked, laughing.

"ahhhhhhhh….." Jamie whimpered, blushing. Ellen heard the sound of his voice and turned.

"oh. Hello there, Jamie." Ellen said cherrily, forcing herself to talk to him. A light blush spread over her face. Jamie's whole body, it seemed, turned extremely red, while his face sort of turned a brownish mixture of green and red.

"50fodderspleasekthanksbye!" Jamie said really fast, throwing money on the counter and running back out the door.

"why wont he talk to me? Why wont he look at me?" Ellen asked, tearing up.

"oh, he'll look a' you, jus' not when you look a' him" hank told her.

"what do you mean, papa?" Ellen asked, looking at her father curiosly.

"darlin', how can you not reel-aize? The boy stares a' ya all dag-gum day!"

"oh, papa, I do belive you've had enough to drink." Ellen said. Like Jamie would stare at _her_ all day… maybe he would stare at Katie, or eve, or any other pretty girl with pretty long hair and a pretty dress…still, it was hard to belive her papa was making something like _that_ up. So, with that funny thought in her head, she returned to her work.

Jamie carefully folded the piece of paper around the blue mist flower. He then took the flower, paper and all, and walked outside. It was 5am, and Jamie could see Bob coming from the mountains. Jamie's hand was sweaty as he gripped the flower tightly.

"eh? Jamie? What are you doing up?" bob asked as he neared Jamie's house, his bag full of mail.

"uhm….bob? could you…..deliver something for me?" Jamie asked, sweating.

"well, as im a mailman, of course!"

"but it's….different than mail. I need you….to deliver this flower to….uh….Ellen, at Blue sky ranch……..and don't tell her who it's from."

"ah, a girl, eh? Cant live with 'em, cant live without 'em, am I right?" Bob asked, winking.

"yeah…." Jamie whispered.

"Oh…..a secret admirer….." Ellen said sadly, opening the note. If only it was Jamie! _Maybe it __is__ Jamie!_ Said a voice in the back of her mind. But she knew she was just getting her hopes up. She grabbed a piece of paper and began to write a response.

When the response was done she went to bed, and in the morning asked Bob to give the note to her secret admirer. Bob gladly obliged.

Jamie sat on his front steps, his heart pounding as he watched Bob come up the road. Would Ellen have written a response? Bob reached Jamie's house and gave him a small piece of parchment. Jamie ran inside his house and unfolded the note.

Dear Secret Admirer,

His heart pounded even harder. Ellen's handwriting.

It was very nice of you to send me that flower and that note, but my heart belongs to another.

Jamie was crushed. Ellen loved someone else? Who? Jamie wanted to grind that person's bones to make his bread!!!! Maybe she wrote who that person was! So Jamie read on.

His name is Jamie.

Jamie's heart skipped a beat. He was winded. He blushed. He was amazed! Ellen loved him! Ellen loved him! He grabbed a piece of paper as quickly as he could.  
I

He wrote, feeling embarrassed even though he was just writing.

_am_

He scribbled, desperate to get his feelings down on paper.

Jamie.


End file.
